X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 6)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Kelsey, Monet and Jonathan are now dropping by a dance club! Kelsey ends up singing a song and could jealously be shown in this chapter by Jonathan...?


:: Chapter Six ::  
~Kelsey Luck~  
  
"It's my party and I'll cry if I want too! Cry if I want too! You would cry too if it happened to you!"  
sang Monet,Kelsey and Jonothon to the radio while speeding down the highway.  
  
"Kel,you should do a solo part for a second!" Monet said cheerfully reaching over and turning down the knob  
on the radio controls.  
  
"I don't know Monet...I don't got any beat or--"  
  
"I'll do the beat and rythym and Monet will be the back up singer!" Jonothon cut in.  
  
Kelsey than looked down and began to smile a little and than said "Hit it!!"  
  
Jonothon than thumbed his hands on the dash board as M did "ohhh ahhhh" in the background and she sang  
"Loving you is not just luck or illusion,it's in the make up of a DNA. It's not by chance we make the  
perfect solution,don't fight it baby,you know that it's just destinys way! Baby loving you, comes   
easyly to me! It's what I'm living for,it's all in the chemistry. Baby loving you,is how its meant to  
be! It's something that is (oh!) so natural to me!Natural..."   
  
Monet than stopped and Jonothon did an ending of the beat. They all than clapped and Kelsey bowed in a girlish  
kind of way,laughing. She than checked her watch and realized it was way to early to head back and that  
everybody wouldn't be finished up decorating. She than turned her head to a club coming there way and Kelsey  
glanced at Monet and pointed to the club. Monet than nodded and screamed "OH MY GOD!!!!!! STOP NOW!!"  
  
"What the bloody h-e-double hockeysticks!" Jonothon hoallered and stepped his foot on the stop pedal making  
the car slide and park into the curb of the sidewalk.   
  
"Why thank you Jonothon" Monet said giggling and stepped outta the car onto the side walk,smoothing her outfit  
skirt. Kelsey than opened the door and climbed out too.  
  
"Uuhhhh girls,shouldn't we be heading out now?" Jonothon said startled from the sudden interest of them wanting  
to get out of the car.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! Esspassily with a cool dance club open tonight right now! And we have extra money to get in and  
get a couple of drinks!" Monet squealed happily,starting to walk towards the entrance.  
  
"Also it's our dance for us ladies to show off our slick moves and for everyone to have one more great time   
before this night is over!" Kelsey added walking over to the other side of the car,reaching for Jonothons  
door.  
  
"Well.........." Jonothon taunted putting his finger on his head,tapping it trying to "think"  
  
"Come on Jon!" Kelsey pleaded and opened the car door,and grabbed Jonothons arm. "Just image the pretty girls  
that will be there!"  
  
"Pretty girls....equals...jelly beans!" Jonothon squealed,and than hoped up taking Kelseys arm too.  
  
Kelsey than laughed and said "Let's goooo Jon!" And than walked to entrance with Jonothon,with her  
arm with his and than payed for the both of them.  
  
****  
  
"Wow...it's so crowded in here!" Kelsey yelled to Monet and Jonothon, glancing around and shoving through groups  
and partying animals.  
  
"I know! Thats whats so great about it!" Monet yelled back,starting to dance with the beat.  
  
"If you ask me,it reminds me of kindergarten when the kids had to much jelly beans and started to get  
hyper!" Jonothon yelled, laughing. Kelsey and Monet than giggled and started to dance to the beat.  
  
"Now where are those Jelly Beans you promised me,Kel?" Jonothon said in a smirkful voice.  
  
"Uuuhhh...I'll be RIGHT back!" Kelsey replyed and said "Anyone else want anything while I'm at it?"  
  
"A coke please!" Monet shrieked and than took a hand of a boy and went on the dance floor.  
  
"I'll pass." Jonothon said and than went on the dance floor, joining Monet and the boy who she grabbed.  
  
Kelsey than laughed and pushed her way to the serve bar table. "I'd like a coke,a pepsi and a bag of  
Jelly Beans please!" she yelled on the top of the her lungs.  
  
"Got'cha!" The bar tender said cooly,and reached over to serve her. As she waited she glanced around  
the dance place,and realized for the first time,she hadn't been in a club for about a month,since of  
her school work and fighting with Generation X.  
  
"This was a great idea." Kelsey said outloud to herself and than smiled when the bar tender gave her two   
glasses and a bag of Jelly Beans.  
  
"That'll be 15.69 Miss unless......" The bar tender said smoothly.  
  
"Unless what?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"You'll go out with me on a date and give me your number,than it'll cost ya nothin'" The bar tender smirked  
and put his hand through his hair,smiling.  
  
Kelsey than checked out the bar tender and thought he wasn't that bad,but didn't want to ruin any of her dreams  
of dating her crush.....  
  
"Excuse me sir,but here's 15.69 cents and didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit on girls who hate guys who  
wear spandex?" A sharp voice cut it. Kelsey turned around and realized it was Jonothon,who must have seen how  
the bar tender was hitting on her.  
  
"Uuhhh.....yes s-s-sir!" the bar tender mumured looking down at his pants nervously and took the money from Chambers hand.  
  
Jonothon just gave the guy a thumbs up sign and took the glasses from the counter,and stuffed the jelly beans  
in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks Jon,for helping me out there." Kelsey said,feeling a little embrassed and also feeling stupid. *He must  
think I'm stupid and pathetic now....* Kelsey thought sadly.  
  
"No probelm Kel,the way that guy was coming on to you,I thought you needed some help." Jonothon said cheerfully and  
winked at her.   
  
Kelsey than laughed and took her glass from Jonothons and hugged him with her one arm and kissed him on the cheek  
"Thanks Jon,you deserve that!"   
  
"Welcome!" Jonothon said,his face lighting up. Kelsey than laughed and took the other glass outta his hand. She than  
disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.  
  
Jonothon than put on his shades and said charmly "Now it's time for Jonothon to show off some of his moves!" He than  
walked off onto the dance floor too and started dancing to the flow of the music.  
  
*****************  
  
"Attention! May I have your attention?" A voice boomed,through some speakers and made some static noise. "I'm afraid  
I have some awful news everyone,the band "Shooting Wills" can't make it today because of some car trouble and so  
the dance has to end short,unfortenly."   
  
A loud cry of boos came from the crowd and lots of disappointing chatter,making the manager have to wait a couple of  
minutes to wait for it to be total silence again. He than boomed again "But this dance won't end if someone volunteers  
to sing the last slow dance song, from the audience. Any volunteers?"   
  
The audience went completely silent when they heard a couple of voices yelling "Over here! Your in luck we got the  
main singer from "The Charm" here! And shes willing to sing the last song!"  
  
*******************  
  
Monet,Jonothon and Kelsey waved there arms,so the manager could get his life guards to show Kelsey to the stage from the  
big crowd.  
  
"Be sure to have a great time singing up there!" Monet smiled,taking Kelseys jacket for her.  
  
"And be sure to sing your little heart out!" Jonothon said,hugging Kelsey.  
  
"Thanks you two!" Kelsey said happily and hugged Monet and Jonothon. She than was assorted to the stage in the middle  
of the room. She stepped up the steeps stairs with life guards behind her and handing her a voice pack and a little  
mouth microphone.  
  
"No thats alright...I'll just use the big microphone." Kelsey said,refusing the equiment and walked onto the stage  
slowly,looking at the audience. She than reached the microphone and glanced up, smiling and seeing the audience clap  
and starting to find there partner to dance with. Kelsey than took a deep breathe and said softly "The song I'll be  
singing for everyone tonight,is deciated to a very good friend of mine! It's his birthday today and this is one of  
his favourite songs,from one of his favourite bands,so tonight this is for you!" She said happily and than got into  
a dance postion. "The song is called "I'll Keep Waiting...."  
  
The lights than dimmed and turned dark,and she put her head down, and the microphone on the stand.Suddenly the music  
started and as if it were a dance move Kelsey put her head up and started to sing softly "It's been a long time boy,but  
I'll keep on waiting........I'll keep waiting till that day when,you come on back on home...to me! Lifes to short to   
live without you. Where you are,is where I wanna be.  
Hey boy,it's just a matter of time before you, come on home and I get whats mine. 'Cause you know that you're   
still my man,and your loves gonna drive me crazy. To think you gone,just makes me wanna choke. You can't fix what you  
know ain't broke, but I'll guess that I'll just keep waiting...even thought my heart is breaking.  
  
What you waiting for? What you waiting for boy....Show me love like you did bbeefore! I'll keep waiting till  
that day when,you come back on home to me! Lifes to short to live without you! Where you are,is where I wanna be!   
  
All this loves,to much to understand,must be a part of a master plan. But I wish that is was just that easy  
'cause I miss the way you touch and tease me....Damn it boy! Why can't you see? It's not over for you and me! One  
day you'll see that you were wrong! That you will realize it was true love along!   
  
Dry these tears away...Dry these tears away....Say you'll show me love again.....I'll keep waiting till that day when,  
you come back on home...to me! Lifes to short to live without you! Where you are..is where I wanna be! What can I say to change  
your mind? Thinking about you all of the time! Don't keep me holding on,come back to where you BELONG!  
  
I'll keep waiting till that day when you come back on home....to me....Lifes to short to live without you...where you  
are is wwhheeereee I wannnnna bee......I'll keep waiting till that day when you come back on home to me...Lifes to short to live  
without you...Where you are is where I wanna be. I'll keep waiting till that day when, you come back on home to me...Lifes to  
short to live without you...where you are is where I wanna be....is where I wanna be...is where I wannna bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeee...."  
Kelsey than stopped and opened her eyes when the beat was ending. The music than ended and everyone turned around and started  
to clap. She than smiled and said on the microphone outta breathe "Thank you!" She than bowed and shirtsked,smiling and tired.  
  
"Way to go! You go girl!" Monet and Jonothon hoallered,waving there fists in the air cheering. Kelsey than waved and cheered too,  
clapping.  
  
Kelsey than smiled and said to herself "This has got to be one of the best nights this week".... 


End file.
